


Quiet, quiet

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Sort Of, Teasing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: "You are mad," Kageyama hisses, tugging Hinata's hair with a hand while the other presses against the locker to his back. Kneeling at his feet, Hinata looks up and grins, his hands running up and down Kageyama's calves. "You don't truly believe that.""Oh, but I do—Hinata," Kageyama hisses at the feeling of teeth on his stomach. Hinata hums and moves back, tilting his head against Kageyama's palm. "No one is going to find us, Tobio. We're alone here."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Quiet, quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is done and it's a little blergh, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

The locker room is dark and empty at nine in the evening. The players have left ages ago, tired after a long friendly match, which turned into a long friendly match _and_ more playing after the whistle.

Only two people are left in the whole building, their voices and breaths echoing in the room.

"You are mad," Kageyama hisses, tugging Hinata's hair with a hand while the other presses against the locker to his back. Kneeling at his feet, Hinata looks up and grins, his hands running up and down Kageyama's calves. "You don't truly believe that."

"Oh, but I do— _Hinata_ ," Kageyama hisses at the feeling of teeth on his stomach. Hinata hums and moves back, tilting his head against Kageyama's palm. "No one is going to find us, Tobio. We're alone here."

They _are_ alone, but Kageyama can't help but think about the cleaning service that he knows passes every evening at ten, because they always cross each other when Kageyama stays until late to practice. He'd tried to tell Hinata, right after he'd been cornered against the lockers. But Hinata had grinned the way he always does when he wants to make it difficult for Kageyama, hands already reaching for the elastic of his volleyball shorts.

"Don't worry, Tobio," he had whispered against his mouth. "We'll just have to be quiet."

Easier said than done, Kageyama thinks, _especially_ when it comes to Hinata. The guy doesn't even know how to write the word "quiet," and he speaks three languages now. Still, right now it's Kageyama who's biting his lip, trying to hold back a moan as Hinata runs his mouth across Kageyama's stomach, tongue slipping out every now and then against Kageyama's abs.

Kageyama's hands twist in Hinata's hair, tugging as Hinata's fingers slip over the back of his knees, where he's more sensitive and ticklish. "Hinata," he bites.

"Shhhh," Hinata grins and moves his hands up, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Kageyama's pants and boxers. "You have to be quiet," he chastises, and then, mockingly, "You wouldn't want someone to hear you."

Kageyama doesn't talk back; he can't, not after Hinata leans forward and takes his cock between his lips, tightening his hands on Kageyama's hips.

A shaky breath leaves Kageyama's mouth and he leans his head back against the locker, his fingers pushing Hinata's hair back. His eyes have already gone misty, closing as Kageyama runs his fingers through Hinata's locks. He's been letting it grow for some time, now. Kageyama wonders if he'll grow it long enough to pull it in a ponytail. He quickly pushes away the thoughts the idea brings to his mind, of his fingers sunk in Hinata's hair, tugging his head back, the line of Hinata's neck exposed...

Kageyama presses a hand to his mouth to suppress a moan as Hinata does something absolutely _wicked_ with his tongue, and Hinata pulls out with a snort,one hand running down Kageyama's thigh, the other reaching into the bag Hinata had gracelessly thrown onto the floor next to them. "So good, Tobio," he says, voice already roughening. "But I want to hear you. Will you let me?"

He says that while pulling Kageyama's hips closer, hands slipping under his boxers and grabbing at his ass, and Kageyama lets out a gasp at the cold feeling of lube on one of Hinata's hands. So that was what he'd been looking for in the bag.

"Okay?" Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama lowers his gaze. Hinata is looking up at him, curiosity all over his face. His cheeks are red and hair a mess where Kageyama had run his fingers through, and he's still clearly hard through the shorts of his MSBY uniform, but Kageyama knows that if he were to tell Hinata to stop, he would immediately.

The thing is, Kageyama doesn't want him to stop.

"Okay," he replies, and Hinata smiles. He wraps his mouth around Kageyama's cock again and Kageyama sinks his hand in Hinata's hair, dictating the pace, groaning as Hinata still finds ways to make his knees go weak with his tongue and fingers.

A moan makes it past Kageyama's mouth, loud and out of control, as Hinata forces against his hand and takes him deeper, a lubed finger sinking between Kageyama's cheeks.

Hinata groans and pulls back, looking up with eyes full of wonder. "Like that," he breathes, pressing his cheek to Kageyama's thigh. "Let me hear you."

Kageyama's head falls back, his eyes rolling as Hinata sinks his finger deeper, his other hand skimming his hip and thigh. "Can't—make noise," Kageyama grits, and Hinata stands up to cup his face. "Then let me feel it," he murmurs, and kisses him deep and filthy.

Kageyama's next moan is swallowed by Hinata, who presses Kageyama further against the locker and tugs on his hair lightly to make him open his mouth more. Kageyama sinks his fingers in Hinata's hair and pulls, feeling him whine back into his mouth.

"I've been thinking about this all game long," Hinata murmurs against his mouth. Kageyama gasps and Hinata slips another finger inside next to the first, grinning as Kageyama arches against him. The memory of Hinata staring at him through the net, his eyes burning right through Kageyama, takes his breath away.

"You're impossible," he hisses through his teeth, and Hinata grins against his neck. "You love me."

"That doesn't make you less annoying—fuck."

Kageyama's head snaps against the locker and the pain mixes with the pleasure as Hinata wraps his other hand around his cock, still grinning. "Yes? Go on."

Kageyama grumbles and tugs him forward, biting his lip and tugging, Hinata groaning in his mouth.

"Brat," Hinata murmurs, pulling Kageyama's hips towards him. "Come on. Give me more."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
